Sirius Remus and Harry
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: A slightly AU version of the beginning of OOTP. SBRL. How Grimmauld place and Harry would be different if SB loved RL
1. Default Chapter

            AN-I can not believe I am writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. Not because I don't like Harry Potter, it is just that… I am SW fanfictioner.

          If you have a problem with slash, don't read. Okay? This is a Remus/Sirius fic. This is a happy, for the most part, fic. It starts in the beginning of OOTP. Slightly AU.

           **PROLOGUE**

            _Dear Harry,_

                I hope you are doing well. Your last letter concerned can't give you more. I am truly sorry. If I could I would.  Harry rolled his eyes as he read that, even though he knew in his heart of hearts that Sirius would if he could in any way.

_            If it weren't for my solace moon I would be going insane. I am virtually under house arrest. So, I know what you are going through. The Moon has been shining beautifully. Keeping me entertained. _ Harry laughed as he read this. He knew that moon was Moony, and he was just encoding it. "I hope Sirius realizes how lucky he is, he has Remus with him." Harry had started calling Lupin, Remus or Harry since Sirius and Remus had started keeping in constant touch with him through Owl post. Speaking of owls, Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and affectionately nipped at his ear.

            Harry went back to the letter.

            _It drives me crazy when Moon disappears, especially since I can't chase after it. Here, REM wants to write a note._ _Dear Bambi I hope you are doing well and not blaming yourself for events. You are a great kid, and your patience is something I admire daily. Not many grown wizards have the patience you do, _Remus's portion began, it ended with, _I love you so much. I hope you know that. Even if you were not what you are, I would still love you._ Harry knew that Remus was referring to the fact that Harry was his best friend's son and love's godson. _Your REM._ _Snuffles has more to say-_Sirius's letter went on for another foot of parchment. It ended with. _I love you too, P._ Unlike what most people thought P did not stand for Potter, but  Prongslet. Sirius called him Prongslet, and Remus, Bambi.

            The momentary feeling of satisfaction that Harry had gotten from getting a letter from two of the few people he loved in the world evaporated as a he noticed something. "They still did not tell me why they are encoding things so much."

            Still, Harry knew it wasn't Remus or Sirius's fault. If they could tell him why they were encoding the letters so carefully they could tell him the news. At least Padfoot and Moony were finding ways and time to write him decent sized letters that sympathized with his situation rather then Ron and Hermione who were just sending short letters filled with hints.

            Before Harry could start writing a response though he caught the time. The Dursleys would be sitting down for the Muggle News soon, he had to rush if he was going to listen to it and see if Voldemort had tried anything yet. _What should I try today._ Harry thought, a bit sarcastically. Listening to the news with the Dursleys was not an option, they would just make snide comments at him. _What about hiding in the bushes under the window._

            Harry scurried outside to hide himself. None of the Dursleys could see him unless they popped their head out of the window….. (AN-You know what happens from here.)

          **Chapter 1-At Grimauld Place, his first morning. **"I have been wanting to talk to the two of you in person for awhile." Harry said, excitedly, to Remus and Sirius as he sat down for breakfast with Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and various other order members.

            Guessing what it was Harry wanted to speak to them about, Sirius urgently shook his head. Harry was puzzled, but was quiet. After breakfast, Sirius motioned for Harry to follow him.

            Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, but luckily they were engaged in separate conversations, Ron with the twins and Hermione with Ginny. "What?" Harry asked. "I have been so excited! I want to know everything."

            "First things first." Sirius said, "just wait until we get to our room."

            "Our." Harry said, slyly.

            "Yes." Sirius said, unblushingly even though he caught what it was Harry referred to, then he implored. "Hush."

            "Ookay." Harry said, not sure what the reason for secrecy was. Remus and Sirius were in love! But surely everyone in the order… except maybe for The Git knew that. That wasn't the secret was it?

            Still Harry complied with his godfather's wishes. He quietly followed Sirius to his room, and Harry saw that Remus was already there. "Okay, Prongslet," Sirius said without preamble, "here is the deal. No one, except for you, knows about us." He paused as he saw Remus looking at him. "Well, we suspect that Professor Dumbledore suspects that we are 'together'. We need to keep it this way."

            "Why?" Harry asked puzzled.

            "Bambi, we aren't sure how people are going to react. Same sex couples… well, they are not that normal, nor are they accepted widely." Remus said.

            "Can I tell, Ron and Hermione."

            Remus and Sirius exchanged a look. "Not now." Sirius said. "We don't want to chance anyone finding out."

            Multiple emotions passed through Harry, sadness that he would be keeping a secret from his best friends, secret glee that he had also been sworn to secrecy so his friends could feel what he had had to.

            Harry saw that Remus and Sirius were getting a little uncomfortable so he asked the question he had wanted to ask earlier. "How did you two realize you were in love."

            Remus and Sirius exchanged wistful smiles. "Well, we had both known since 5th year that we preferred males. 6th year we had a ball, and well… when I saw padfoot walk in, I knew I could love no other.

      "And when I saw Moony standing by the punch table… I knew I could love no other."

"Prongs noticed." Remus laughed at this memory, "he, in his usual fashion, brewed up some Veritaserum (AN- if they could become Animagi then they can brew up veritaserum) and got us to spill our guts."

"He said later he did it because he couldn't stand the eyes we were making at each other then pretending that we were not in love with each other."  Sirius said, slightly laughing as he remembered.

That laugher soon turned to momentary tears as Sirius, Remus, and Harry remembered James. All three took comfort in the fact that they were sitting with people who could appreciate their pain.

             "So… what should we plan to do?" Harry asked, wanting to spend some time with Moony and Padfoot.

            "Well, Moony here has to go w-" Sirius trailed off as he caught Remus's warning glare, "do some order business." He corrected. "But I am sure Molly has some _won_derful cleaning planned for us."

            "Padfoot, Molly really isn't the one to blame."

            "BUT SHE COULD MAKE MY LOT EASIER!!!" Sirius said, anger and hurt making him yell.

            Moony recoiled a bit, and Sirius calmed down a bit. "I am sorry, Moony, you have done nothing but try and help. You have even put up with this pathetic excuse of a man." Sirius put his hands on his hips and turned away.

Remus thought for a moment how best to answer Sirius's self deprecation. "Don't you dare insult my taste in men. I fall in love with the best."

This got the result he had been wanting and Sirius smiled, albeit a bit. Moony leaned in and kissed Sirius. Sirius responded by putting his arms around Moony and kissing him back.

Then the two remembered the almost 15-year old in the room, the released each other and blushed deeply. Harry did not help matters by clapping loudly and whistling.

Fortunately for Remus and Sirius, Ron's voice called. "Mate, Harry, we are supposed to be cleaning downstairs. Sirius, if you are in there, wanna help?"

"We are coming." Harry said.

Remus eased himself into the closet to avoid being spotted when Sirius and Harry left. Harry shook his head at the precaution. Was it that abnormal for three friends to be in the same room. He resolved to ask them about it, but now was not the time.

Sirius and Harry left quickly. "What have you been up to, mate?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"Sirius and I were just catching up." Harry said, glad that he wasn't lying even if he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Wicked." Ron said, not begrudging him his relationship with Sirius. Ron smiled at his friend warmly, trying to emphasize that point. "Hermione is downstairs with mom and Ginny. They have already started. Fred and George should be on their way downstairs, I called them before you two."

"Cool."   Harry said.

"All right, we need to tackle the Doxies." Molly said, handing each one a spray and a cloth, then she launched into an explanation of what one should do when the Doxies came out.

"Go." She directed. They each sprayed as many Doxies as they could for the hour. Harry wiped sweat off his forehead, it truly was hard work.

He got ready to spray the next one and get back to work, when Remus came down. "I am getting ready to leave, so I just wanted to say good-bye." Remus said, smiling apologetically for interrupting the work.

"I will be right back." Sirius said, gesturing almost imperceptibly to Harry.

"Yeah… me too." Harry said.

"Bye, Remus, take care of yourself. Come back alive." Harry had no illusions that the work Remus was going to do was dangerous.

"Ditto." Sirius said, his eyes bright with tears. "You have left so many times, but it never gets any easier. Knowing how much danger you are in…"

            "Just remember, I love you. Being dead will not change that."

            "Keep lookout." Sirius told Harry.

            Harry rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, turned around and kept a watch to make sure no one came as Sirius and Remus kissed.

            "I need to go." Remus said, pulling away. He put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Take care of yourself. Take care of Harry. Don't- Don't fly off the handle if something happens to me, okay?"

            "I can promise the first two, not the last." Sirius said honestly, after a few minutes.

            "Care for this nuthead for me, won't you." Remus asked Harry quietly.

            "Always." Harry said, solemnly.

            He shook his head; this was getting way too much for him. "I'll see you two… later."

            "I will be back in a moment, Moony here does need to go." Sirius said.

            Harry cleared his head as best he could and went back to cleaning out the Doxies. Hermione and Ron gave him sympathetic glances. "I really don't want to talk about it." Harry told them. "I just… can't deal with it right now. The uncertainty."

            Ron looked like he was going to argue but Hermione put a hand on his arm. "We understand."  She said.

            After a moment Ron nodded as well. "Yeah, mate."

            They worked in silence, Sirius came back as promised a few minutes later, the expression on his face dark and brooding. He didn't talk much at all that day, and everyone knew not to try and make him. Even Harry didn't try and make Sirius talk, instead he just put his arm on Sirius's shoulder every once and awhile. A silent gesture of trust in the fact that he knew Remus would come out alive, and care for Sirius.

            "That is good for today." Mrs. Weasley said about 6 o'clock. "Go, have some fun." She said, giving Sirius a half-glance.

            Just as she had feared Sirius opened his mouth to say a sarcastic remark, but before he did he looked at Harry and thought better of it. No one saw Mrs. Weasley breathe a sigh of relief. She really did not want to argue with Sirius right now. He was always so brusque when Remus was on guard duty.

            "Exploding snap, anyone?" Ron asked.

            "I would like a turn, if that is okay." Sirius said, surprising everyone for the second time in 10 minutes.

            "Of course." Ron said.

            So a raucous game of exploding snap ensued. Sirius found himself actually able to get carried away in it. So much so that he was shocked when Molly called for the children to go to bed.

            "That was fun." Sirius said, sincerely.

            Harry smiled at him, put an arm on his shoulder. "Good night, Sirius."

            "'Night, Prongslet."

            "Night Padfoot."

            Sirius laughed. "Good night, Sirius." Hermione said.

            "Good night." Ron said.

            "Good night, Ron. Good night Hermione."

            "Good night Ron. Harry." Hermione said as she left to go sleep in her and Ginny's room.

            The next morning Harry woke before everyone else and went to Sirius's room, where he found, as he had suspected, that Sirius was already awake. "Come on in, Prongslet." Sirius said, gruffly.

            "What, what are you doing." Harry asked gingerly.

            "Waiting for Moony to contact me, he said he would if he could in the morning."

            "Is that safe?" Harry asked.

            "For a short contact, done properly, yes." Sirius said. "Your father and I used these mirrors as kids at school. Plus… the order has ways to contact each other. I told Moony to use the mirrors, less chance of anyone picking up on our conversations."

            Harry was skeptical, "Professor Dumbledore would have come up with Order's contacting methods, wouldn't he have thought about Death Eaters picking up on the conversation…. Oh, but it isn't just Death Eaters Sirius doesn't want picking up on the conversation." Harry thought.

            But Moony still had not called when Mrs. Weasley called them for breakfast. "You go, I am going to wait."

            "I will wait with you."

            "No, Molly will come up here looking for you. If she finds out what I am doing… she will yell at me for no end."

                        Harry knew that was true because he knew no matter what Sirius said, contacting Sirius was dangerous for Moony and whatever mission he was on.

            "All right." Harry got up and went down to breakfast.

            At breakfast he forced himself to try and be cheery and upbeat. But he knew he was failing, all of his thoughts were on Sirius upstairs and Moony who knew where.

            "Harry, I thought we would tackle more doxies today." Mrs. Weasley said, after Harry finished as much breakfast as he could force down.

            "Yeah… I will be down in a few minutes, there is something I need to do upstairs."

            Harry almost bolted upstairs. The expression on Sirius's face told him that Moony had not contacted him yet. Harry sat down next to Sirius and held him. I am going after him." Sirius said.

            "Sirius, you can't." Harry said, his heart filling with ice. He had known this was coming, but Sirius couldn't. The ministry was looking for him, he'd be caught and sent to Azkaban.

            "Watch me." Sirius said, heading towards the door.

            "Padfoot, think about Moony." Harry said, trying to reason with him some more. He really didn't want to have to call Mrs. Weasley.

            Sirius paused, to Harry's relief. "Moony would not want you to go to Azkaban. Especially when you don't know… Remember my scar. If Voldemort had him, I would know."

            Sirius sighed, and came back to his bed.           

"I am so afraid." Sirius said, his voice breaking up. "I am just so afraid."

            Harry let Sirius cry for a few moments. At that moment something on the bed called out "Sirius Black."

            Sirius scrambled and picked up a little mirror. "Moony." He said, his facing shining with relief. "Are you okay."

            "I am alive. I have to go back in. I love you. I don't know if I can contact you again until I start back." Remus said, speaking quickly.

            "Love you too." Sirius said.

            Remus and Sirius exchanged a smile, and then Remus was gone.


	2. The tale continues

AN- thank you to my reviewers, both of you. To answer your questions again, yes some aspects of Harry and Sirius's personalities change as they have to for this story to work.

            The timeline got a 'little' screwy as I just noticed. I am repairing it as best as I can while still continuing on what I want to do.

            There are parts in here where I say reference this section. The reason I do this is because I want to keep with what Ms. Rowling wrote as much as possible, but I also think it is a waste of all of our time for me to just transcribe what she wrote. Hope that doesn't sound to harsh. **R and R please.**

           Also, I urge people who like this tale to read Pack Issues by Fairytale. A very good SB/RL love story and HP as 'son' story.

Sirius wiped away some more tears. "Well, at least he is alive for now. If he is alive to get there and after the 1st night… he'll be okay."

            "I am sure he will." Harry said, deciding this was the right time for platitudes.

            Sirius looked away. Harry looked at the clock. "Ron should be up soon, I am going to go. Are you going to be okay?"

            Sirius gave Harry a half-smile. "I'll survive. I did when you were not here."

            Harry's heart went out to Sirius. This was good for Harry too, though, taking care of someone else meant he had less time to brood on what had happened last year, and less time to get angry. As a result he was much less angry and restless then he was when he was at the Dursleys.

            Harry sat back down next to Sirius. He knew from experience, that you just needed someone to listen, to prod you. But here, Harry knew the best answer was to sit and listen. Sirius would talk when Sirius was ready.

            "I mean," Sirius said, his voice a bit ragged. "Remus was a DADA professor, he knows how to handle himself."

            "True." Harry said.

            "Professor Dumbledore, whatever I may think of his decision to keep me here, would not send Remus if he thought Remus wasn't up to it. If nothing else because of how important the mission is."

            'True."

            "I don't want to have to bury him!" Sirius said, in half-hysterics.

            Harry almost said, you won't have to, but he knew that he didn't know that for sure. "If you have to, which I doubt, you won't be alone." Harry said.

            But he almost gagged on those words, the memory of Cedric looming strong. Sirius gave Harry a quick look, anticipating the reflex action. "Not your fault, Harry, not your fault." He murmured.

            "Whatever." Harry said, trying to push the emotions aside.

            "You are still getting nightmares?" Sirius asked.

            Harry was glad to hear the sounds that indicated that Ron, Fred, Hermione, George, and Mrs. Weasley had started cleaning again. "I had better go help." Harry said, leaping up.

            "Yeah, I will be down in a few." Sirius said, letting Harry go, knowing the moment was gone.

            Harry went downstairs. "Where were you, mate, I was lookin' for you everywhere. You have been vanishing and appearing all day today!"

            Harry bit his lip, how to do this, now he could appreciate a bit how hard it had been for Ron and Hermione. "I was with Sirius." He said, honestly. "He needed someone to talk to and listen to him."

            Ron's eyes told Harry that Ron was wrestling with something. But whatever it was he worked it out. "I hope he is feeling better." Ron said, quietly.

            But before Harry could respond, Ron turned back to his work. Harry shrugged a bit and started working again.

            The rest of the week passed similarly, Harry would wake up early, go sit with Sirius for as long as he could, and on some days succeed on coaxing him down to breakfast. Then he would spend time with Ron and Hermione, then help with cleaning. In the evening he would play a game of wizarding chess, or exploding snap with Ron, and sometimes Hermione and Sirius.

            The doorbell would ring several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Harry and othe others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they gleaned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, though, to Harry's relief they never came face-to-face; he also caught sight of his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, though she also seemed busy to linger.

            Sometiems, however, the visitors stayed to help; Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of Purple Robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.

 Friday evening, a knock came at the door. "Finally," Sirius grumbled as he rushed towards the door, "someone remembers not to use the doorbell." 

Sirius always rushed towards the door, in hopes that it would be Remus. The fact that the person knocked made him even more hopeful. Remus knew how much his mother and her portrait hurt him, so he always made a point to knock in hopes of sparing Sirius some pain. Sirius, being the first person to arrive to the door, opened it. It was Remus. Sirius's face lit up in joy at seeing his love and best friend return safe, and except for severe exhaustion, sound.

Sirius put his arm under Remus's shoulders and helped him inside. "How did it go." Sirius asked in a whisper.

"Well. The only death eater I spied was Lucius Malfoy, and that was with Fudge. So, I think that means that Voldemort is hoping that Fudge will let something slip to Malfoy that would be of some use. Meaning he doesn't know how to get it yet." Remus said. He broke off seeing all the occupants of Grimmauld place rush at him.

He put his hand up. "I am fine, no battles, nothing. Just tired from staying up too long."

Molly came forward. "Fred, George, get Professor Lupin's bags. Remus, I will start up the dinner. Ron, Hermione, come and help. Harry, you also."

Ron and Hermione followed Molly out, but Harry told them he would be there in a moment.

"Right away." Fred and George said, for once serious.

"It really isn't necessary." Remus protested as Fred and George came to get his bags.

"Mother's orders." Fred said.

"You know we obey our mother." George said, grinning.

Sirius snorted. George winked at him. Remus let Fred and George take his bags upstairs.

"Really, Bambi, I am okay." Remus said to Harry's concerned look. "Just tired."

When Harry did not look convinced, Remus pointed to Sirius. "Wouldn't he be having a coronary right not if I wasn't?"

"Point." Harry said, smiling. "All right, rest up, I will see you at dinner." Harry went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on, Moony, let me help you upstairs." Sirius said.

 Sirius helped Remus up to Remus's nominal bedroom. (All the known couples got their own rooms, and the other adults also had their own rooms, only the kids had to share.)

They saw that Fred and George had already left Remus's bags there. "No one to disturb us." Sirius said, slyly.

"I guess not." Remus said, smiling.

Still Sirius got up for a second and locked the door. "Every minute away from you makes me feel like I am dying."

            "I love you, Sirius."

            "I love you, too."  Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus. (AN-I was flipping through OOTP and I realized that I messed up the timeline a bit, oops. So let me fill you in on what happened, Fred and George did tell Harry about the joke shop. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had the conversation that ends with Harry yelling and Fred and George apparating in. As I said, everything that happened in OOTP on the eve that they arrived happens here too. But the hearing is a little later.) 

            "His hearing is in two days." Remus said.

            "Yeah, poor kid. I have seen him, when his mind wanders, start to brood." Sirius said. He shook his head." A fifteen year old kid, getting caught in the middle of this political mess."

            "Yeah." Remus said. "But if he isn't allowed back into Hogwarts…"

            "You and I both." Sirius said, grimly. "Even if Professor Dumbledore tries to stop me."

            They brooded on that for a while. Then Molly called up. "Dinner."

            "Shall we?" Sirius asked.

            "We shall." Remus said, smiling at Sirius.

            Remus and Sirius went downstairs. "Smells wonderful, Molly, I tell you, one of the things I missed dearly was your cooking."

            Molly beamed. The doorbell rang, Sirius sighed, as he anticipated what would come next. "Mudbloods, scum of the earth." The painting started to yell.

            "How many times must I tell people." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "How many times!"

            Remus gave Sirius a quick look. He knew that look on Sirius's face, even though no one but Sirius and Harry had seen a gloating Kreacher, Remus knew that something was bothering him deeply. He put a calming hand on Sirius. He looked to Harry for help, but saw that Harry was on the verge of losing his temper himself. Remus gave Hermione a look to prod her to calm Harry down. "Molly, would you mind getting the door?" Remus asked, his voice a bit tight.

            Molly nodded, she really didn't see what the big deal was. That portrait of Mrs. Black had been yelling for almost the entire time the order had been stationed here. Molly didn't realize that for Sirius it was just in a way the last straw.

            Remus whispered to Sirius in a soothing voice to try and get him calmed down. "Excuse me." Sirius said, rather abruptly.

            He then marched upstairs and went to the tapestry room. Remus stayed for a moment to soothe things with everyone else, as everyone was looking kind of puzzled. "Sirius just needs some time." Remus said.

            "Sure." Molly said, a bit startled. "I wonder what agitated him so, I mean, Mrs. Black's portrait has been screaming and yelling for a while now."

            Remus had no intention of telling Molly what the problem was. "It is hard for Sirius." Was as much as he was going to say.

            Molly realized she wasn't going to get anymore out of Remus. "All right, kids, that has been a lot of excitement for one day, get some rest."

            The kids protested, but listened, even Harry after Remus gave him an encouraging smile.

            Remus couldn't bear it any longer, he knew he was supposed to be the calm, cool, collected, and patient one, but his Sirius was hurting. "Excuse me." He said, and almost raced upstairs.

            He opened their bedroom door, but did not find Sirius there. Puzzled he went to 'his' room. No one was there. He wandered a bit, and found Sirius sitting in a secluded room to the side, his head in his hands. "Padfoot," Remus asked quietly.

            "I am all right, Moony."

            "Yeah, and I am Minister of Magic."

            "I should salute then." Sirius snapped. "Moony, really, I just needed time to think."

            Remus got up and went to leave, but Sirius grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean I didn't want you to stay. Your presence would be… comforting." Sirius said, regretting making Moony feel unwanted.

            So Remus sat next to Sirius quietly as Sirius engaged in introspection.

            Sirius fell asleep there, and Remus levitated him carefully to bed. Luckily for Sirius's dignity, everyone else was gone.

            "Sirius, there is an order meeting, wake up." Remus said.

            "Mmph."

            "Sirius!" Remus said, exasperated.

            Sirius just turned over. "You asked for it. _Floventum." _A river of water flew onto Sirius's head.

            Sirius coughed. "I am up, I am up."

            "Drieus." Remus said to dry the water. "Scourgify." He said to the bed, it made up rather neatly.

            "How much time do I have?"

            "Ten minutes."

            "Good, I thought I was going to be rushed."

            Remus shook his head wryly.

            As they went down they caught sight of Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, and George put to work by Molly cleaning out the cupboards. It was obvious she had put them so far away so they could not listen. "They will be clambering down as soon as Molly leaves." Sirius said to Remus.

            "True."

            But as they came down they saw Molly charming the door so the Extendable Ears wouldn't work.

            Sirius laughed short barklike laughs. "So I guess the kids are out of luck then."

            Molly glared at Sirius. "I should think you would be helping me."

            Remus put a restraining hand on Sirius's shoulder. "We were just discussing their eavesdropping coming down. Well I guess we will see you at the meeting."

            Remus guided Sirius inside, and sat him down next to Mundungus.

            At the end of the meeting. "I do have some catching up to do with certain folk." Dumbledore said, catching Remus's attention, signaling that he wanted a more private debriefing. "But I am afraid, the Minister wants to talk to me about the new DADA professor."

            Everyone groaned. "I know, I am not happy with it either." Dumbledore said simply.

            Remus and Sirius exchanged gloomy looks, the Educational Decree meant that the Minister could chose a DADA professor.

            "So see you all." Dumbledore left quickly.

            After the meeting Remus got caught in a conversation with Tonks about Wolfsbane. "I hope you don't mind." She said.    

            "Not at all." He said, stretching the truth just a bit.

            He went to look for Sirius and found him standing with Harry in the tapestry room. "You are not on here!" he heard Harry said.

            "I used to be there," he saw Sirius point to a small, round, charred, hole in the tapestry rather like a cigarette burn. (AN-read the American version pgs 111-114 and all the way to the end of 115, I think it a waste of both of our times to type up all those pages.)

            Remus saw Harry give Sirius a very hopeful and desperate look. " But if they do expel me," said Harry quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?"

            Sirius smiled sadly. Remus walked in then. "Definitely." He said, softly. "But it won't come to that. Now you need to get some sleep."

            Harry left after hugging Sirius and Remus good night. "The Dursleys must be really bad if he would prefer to live here."

            "Or he just really loves us." Remus said.

            "I can't believe I am trapped here again." Sirius said, as he started to pace. "Trapped!"

            Remus took a deep breath. He had been expecting this for awhile. "Sirius, it is just a bit longer. Soon Voldemort will move out into the open. The ministry will have no choice but to acknowledge his return. Once they do so, they will realize that Professor Dumbledore is right. If he is right about that who is to say he is not right about the innocence of one Sirius Black. Then you will be free. You will do daring missions, with me. It will be like the old times."

            "The old times." Sirius said with a half grin.

            "Do you think Harry is actually asleep." Remus asked, changing the subject.

            Sirius snorted. "No, especially not since Fred and George got their apparation license, they are all probably in the same room scheming."

            Remus put his arm around Sirius, "Let's go to bed and get some rest."

            The next morning came quickly, and this time Remus did not wait for Sirius. He had been given another task, and he wanted to finish it early so he could be with Harry on the eve of his hearing. So Remus quickly grabbed a bite to eat and then left after charming a note for Sirius and Harry.


	3. even more

AN- I may make some enemies with this chapter, I hope not. But one of the things this story is about is not hiding who you are and what you believe. All I request is that if you are offended e-mail me, or (since ffn doesn't give out e-mails w/o an account any more) if you don't have an account write a review w/your e-mail address.

The AU'ness will start to show up more in this chapter. 

Harry woke up with butterflies in his stomach. He had not slept well, all night he had had dreams of being expelled from Hogwarts. His hearing was only a day away! For once, Ron was awake before Harry. He was sitting a top his bed reading the latest issue of _Cannons: the Cannoning world of the Chudley Cannons._ "You up, then, mate?" Ron asked when he noticed that Harry was awake.

            "Yeah." Harry said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

            "Breakfast should be ready. Let's go see." Ron said.

            "Sure, let me just… get ready, then I will join you." Harry said, noticing that Ron was already fully dressed.

            Harry went, washed up and came downstairs. He saw that Sirius was also already at the Breakfast table. Sirius gave Harry a concerned look. Harry smiled back bravely. "You will be fine." Sirius mouthed. "Besides, it is a day away. Think about it tomorrow."

            Harry gave Sirius an 'easy for you to say' look. He sat next to Ron and Hermione. He noticed that Hermione was also nervous. He also noticed that the breakfast table was fuller then at almost any other time. Harry suspected he knew why._ Time to get the attention off of me and my hearing. _"So, Mrs. Weasley, what is on the plan for today?" Harry asked.

            "Well, I thought we would continue working on the basement."

            Everyone winced, the basement was the dirtiest part of the whole house.  "Well, there are a whole lot of us here today, and more qualified wizards and witches than at any other time. I thought we would seize the opportunity." Mrs. Weasley said, apologetically.             Harry, Sirius, and Hermione were the only ones not really upset by this.They all knew it would keep Harry occupied so that he was not thinking about the hearing. True enough, it kept them occupied. So much so that Harry did not notice Moony coming in about two hours after lunch, until Mrs. Weasley called for supper. "Moony, when did you get here." Harry asked surprised, seeing him by Sirius.

            "Oh, about three hours ago." Remus said.

            Sirius chuckled. "I guess someone has been really busy."

            "I guess." Harry said, then he realized that Sirius was making fun of him. "Hey, I bet you didn't notice until Moony came right next to you and started cleaning.'

            Remus chuckled. "He has you there."

            "Not for long." Sirius said, and he chased Harry around the rather substantial part of the basement that had been cleaned.

            Remus, Ron, and Hermione stood and laughed as they watched Sirius and Harry chase each other.

            "Ron, Hermione, and Harry DINNER." Mrs. Weasley squawked.

            "We had better go." Ron said, hearing the no-nonsense tone in his mother's voice. "Come on Harry, we really do NOT want to mess with my mom when she has that tone in her voice."

            Harry sighed. "You are probably right."

            "We should go too." Remus said, "Otherwise we will go to bed hungry, and I will have to hear your stomach rumble all night."

            "I thought you liked a rumbling stomach."

            "No. No I don't. Come on, let us go eat."

            "Fine." Sirius said, mock-glaring at him. "Eating is more important then being with your boyfriend… fine."

            "Sirius." Remus said, truly annoyed.

            "I am sorry." Sirius said, rolling his eyes a bit. Remus really had lost some of his sense of humor. Why did Sirius have to go on someone else's schedule in his own house! This should be his and Remus's sanctuary. Their place to love and live.

            Sirius shook his head; wow it had been an entire ten hours since he did this kind of introspection. Some record for the Grimmauld Place Sirius.

            As if reading Sirius's thoughts, Remus whispered to him. "I went by and cleaned up some more of 'our place."

            "Take Harry there." Sirius said, roughly. "Let him see it."

            Remus sighed. "Let's eat, then we will talk about it."

            "A.K.A. You'd love to, but don't think Professor Dumbledore will agree."

            "A.K.A I don't want to get into a long argument before both of us have eaten something. Plus, Harry probably needs moral support with half of the order here staring at him on the eve of his hearing that will determine whether or not he will be able to practice his art."

            Sirius got up and went to the table. "Sorry we are late." Remus said, with a charming smile. 

            "That is okay." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be supportive.

            Sirius sat next to Harry, and Remus sat next to Sirius. Nearly everyone at the table could feel Harry's nervousness. He excused himself early to go to 'bed'. Sirius excused himself soon afterwards. Remus felt it best if Sirius talked to Harry alone, for awhile at least. It would calm Sirius down as much as Harry. Especially since Remus expected Professor Dumbledore to come by… a calm Sirius would be a good idea.

            Remus chatted with everyone for awhile, trying to get them to calm down as well He knew that everyone was tense. Harry getting kicked out of Hogwarts was bad for everyone on many levels.

            "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, it is time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said, her tone leaving no room for arguments. "Ron, tell Harry it is time to turn in. He has a big day tomorrow, and he should be well rested"

            Remus knew that was his cue. "Molly, I will be back in a bit to help with the dishes."

            He went to the room he shared with Sirius. Sure enough in a few minutes Sirius came there. "Poor kid, he is worried sick." Sirius said.

            "Wouldn't you be." Remus asked.

            Sirius pulled Remus to him. "I need to hold you." He murmured.

            Remus held Sirius. Remus knew the trick with Sirius was to let him talk when he was ready. One rarely can force Sirius to talk. Two hours later, Remus checked the time. "Professor Dumbledore should be coming round soon." He commented, he looked down and saw that Sirius was asleep in his arms. "This is getting to be routine." He said to himself as he got ready to gently remove his arms.

            But as he did he found himself being tackled and pinned to the bed. "I thought I had learned all your tricks, long time ago, Padfoot." Remus said, as he looked into the love of his life's eyes.

            "Aw, what would be the fun in that." Sirius said.

            _Half an hour later._ "Padfoot, you are such a good distracter. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore is here, and Molly is looking for me. She'll have a heart attack when she doesn't find me in my allotted bed. I am going to go now."

            "I am coming." Sirius said.

            Remus sighed, he knew that Sirius was going to speak to Professor Dumbledore, he just hoped that Sirius could keep his cool. Remus watched as Sirius made sure his appearance was tip top. Remus smiled slightly to himself. Sirius felt that a prime appearance was incredibly useful in intimidating. Rather like Vernon Dursley… Remus winced. Sirius would have killed him had he heard that thought, to be compared to Vernon Dursley, a man who had tormented Harry so when he should have and could have loved him… this would have been worse then being compared to Voldemort for Sirius.

            "I will see you downstairs." Remus said, after making sure his appearance was neat and tidy.

            "Yeah." Sirius said, a bit absent mindedly as he spruced up.

            "I can't believe I will have kept Professor Dumbledore waiting." Remus said, to himself. Because, while Remus may not be completely happy with Professor Dumbledore, he still respected and loved him for who he was, a rallying point for all those opposed to Voldemort.

            Albus Dumbledore was sacrificing all that he had worked for, being Chief Warlock, a position on the International Council of Wizards, and EVEN his Order of Merlin for crying out loud. He deserved that Order of the Merlin. Even though Dumbledore didn't talk about it, defeating Grindewald probably was not a piece of cake

            Albus was not only asking for sacrifices, he was also making them. For that, and many other things Remus respected him.

            Remus found, to his relief, that Professor Dumbedore had not arrived yet. "Remus," Molly asked in surprise, "what are you doing, still awake?"

            "I think Professor Dumbledore may come by to speak with me, I just wanted to make sure I was awake and ready if he did."

            "Ah." Molly said. "Well, can I offer you some tea?"

            "That would be lovely." Remus said, not realizing how tired he was until Molly offered him the tea.

            Molly accioed the tea tray. "Too tired." She explained to Remus's questioning look.

            Remus poured himself tea, refilled Molly's cup, and settled back.

            Professor Dumbledore arrived about three minutes later. "Ah, good to see you are still awake, Remus. I was afraid that you would already be asleep."

            "No, I got your hidden message yesterday, and when you didn't arrive last night, I knew you would tonight." Remus said.

            "Ah." Professor Dumbledore said, he seemed to be waiting for something.

            "Oh." Molly said, a bit flustered. "I will… go warm another pot of tea, and get some biscuits."

            "Thank you, Molly. Is Arthur awake by any chance?"

            "He has not returned from work yet. That is why I was still awake. I am expecting him to be here in a few minutes." Molly said, as she got up.

            "Now, Remus, be honest in your report. I want to hear all of your suspicions."

            "Lucius Malfoy's control on the ministry is getting very troubling. While on my guard duty I have seen Malfoy pass very close to… it. I believe he is hoping that Fudge will tell him the secret to the magic protecting it." Lupin said. "I also believe that he was more cocky this morning" Remus said, after hesitating a moment. These were, after all, only suspicions. He couldn't back them up with substantial fact.

            "He as in Malfoy or Fudge" Dumbledore interrupted.

            "Malfoy. Then I have seen him in a long while. He is really looking forward to tomorrow."

            Dumbledore seemed to age a decade right then. "The Order can not afford to have Harry expelled." Dumbledore looked into Remus's eyes. "What will Sirius do if Harry is expelled."

            Remus looked at Dumbledore askance, the man seemed to be assuming that Harry would be expelled. "He would go after Amelia Bones."

            Dumbledore shook his head. "If it is just Amelia Bones, Harry will get off with no problem. She is fair. I honestly believe she is someone the order could've recruited with some ease had it not been for the politics of the situation. She stays above it. What worries me is that Malfoy knows that. If he is looking cocky…"

            "…Then it probably is not Amelia Bones we have to worry about. Or at least not a free Amelia Bones." Remus said, glad he had told Dumbledore about what he observed in Malfoy.

            Dumbledore sighed. "Well, we just can do our best."

            "That is true." Remus said, trying to cover his sudden heightened unease. He had thought that Dumbledore had a plan when he convinced the Minister to give Harry a hearing.

            But know he knew that Dumbledore's plan, to have him before Amelia Bones a fair and unbiased arbiter, seemed to be under fire. "Remus, maybe Malfoy just thinks that Amelia Bones will be taken in by the politics of the situation." Dumbledore said, as if sensing Remus's growing anxiety. "If that is the case, we are fine. She won't be. This is not to say that it is a guarantee she will exonerate him, but if he puts on the case I know he has…"

            "Yeah." Remus said, only half-believing Dumbledore.

            As Remus was talking, Sirius was coming down the stairs behind him.

"Is there anything else from guard duty you want to report." Professor Dumbledore said, with a smile to Sirius as greeting.

            Sirius sat down next to Remus and Remus wracked his brains, but could not come up with anything. Professor Dumbledore asked him some questions, and then they sat in comfortable silence, even Sirius.

            Arthur came soon, followed by Molly. "Sorry it took so long." He said, completely exhausted. "That Fudge… he has me on my feet all day, then just as I am about to leave he 'asks' me to do something else."

            "Quite all right, Arthur." Professor Dumbledore said, getting up and helping Arthur into a chair.

            "Now, the issue is how to get Harry to the ministry safely, without drawing too much attention to ourselves."

            "Well," Arthur said, "I was thinking of taking him to work with me. It is a known fact that Ron and Harry are friends, and that he stays with us for long periods of time over the summer. Who is to say that we are not coming from The Burrow."

            "Hmm." Dumbledore said. "This does solve the problem of drawing attention to ourselves. But, it does have the negative effect of reminding Fudge of how close you are to those he hates."

            "It isn't like he ever forgets." Arthur said, with a half-smile. "I am sure he has someone watching me at almost all times. Plus, I think he expects it, he hasn't loaded my calendar for tomorrow."

            "What about Perkins?"

            "Good old fellow, nothing to worry about with him."

            Dumbledore looked at Molly. She looked a bit worried, but she nodded.

            "It is settled then." Dumbledore said, after looking around the room to see that no one had any objections.

            "Professor Dumbledore." Sirius said, his tone of voice making Remus close his eyes. Sirius had been being so cordial and kind. As if seeing Remus's face, Sirius toned down his voice a bit so it was a lot more friendly. "Harry will need some moral support. He is worried sick. May I accompany him as Padfoot."

            Dumbledore seemed to age again. "Sirius, I am afraid you cannot."

            Sirius's face darkened with rage. "Sirius, try to understand." Dumbledore said, trying to placate him. "The Death Eaters know about your disguise. With what Remus has told me about Malfoy frequenting the place… all they would have to do is force you to transform, and turn you in."

            "Then I'd escape again!"

            "After getting Harry into loads of trouble and drawing attention to Arthur."

            "I would not get caught."

            "We can't be sure of that, Sirius. I am sorry." Professor Dumbledore said, his tone conveying the finality of what he was saying.

            Sirius considered just stalking off, but that would be childish. "Excuse me." He said, tight-lipped, and _then_ he stalked off.

            Dumbledore sighed, and put his face inside his hands. Then he looked up. "Well, I must be going. There is still a lot of work that needs to be done."

            "Good night, Professor." Molly, Arthur, and Remus said.

            "Well, I shall be going as well." Remus said. "Good night, Molly, Arthur."

            Remus nodded to the couple and went to his and Sirius's room. He heard, rather then saw Sirius at first. "Harry is going to need me."

            "He knows that you are with him, in spirit at least." Remus said, holding Sirius.

            "That is not good enough. Drat that Dumbledore!" Sirius said.

            "Sirius, that is not fair. He is just trying to keep you alive."

            "I would rather be dead after actually having lived!"

            Remus sighed, he had no answer to that. He knew in his hearts of hearts that both Professor Dumbledore and Sirius were right on some levels and wrong on others. It would take a careful blend of the two's positions to get to a perfect right.

            "Sirius, get some sleep." Remus said, trying to offset Sirius's brooding.

            "In a bit." Sirius said, staying up. "You definitely need to sleep. You will have to go on some Order mission soon, and I will not have you getting yourself killed because you didn't get any sleep."

            "Yes, sir." Remus said jokingly. But he _was_ tired.

            (An-grr, I misremembered OOTP. I thought the conversation Harry has w/Molly et al. happens in the morning of the hearing, but silly me it is the night before. Just pretend it happens in the morning. Other then that, no changes read pages 118-155.)

_Meanwhile_- Sirius sat brooding in his rooms. Remus came to visit him, fully dressed. "Are you okay?"  He asked quietly.

            "What do you think." Sirius snapped.

            "I think you are not doing well at all." Remus said, refusing to play games.

            "I am just so nervous."

            _"_And you did not even hear my revelation about Lucius Malfoy, and Professor Dumbledore's response." Remus thought to himself.

            "You are not the only one who is worried." Remus said to Sirius.

            "I am, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, practically the whole Order is worried about him."

            "How many of them are worried about him, rather then the boy-who-lived."

            "Molly, Arthur, you, I, Tonks, the Weasley children, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagal, Flitwick, I can go on." Remus said.

            "Point." Sirius said with a ghost of a smile.

            "I have to go soon. But before I go, I want to see you engaged in something worthwhile, that will help get your mind off the hearing." Remus said, firmly. "Up!"

            Sirius obediently got up from where he was sitting on the bed and followed 

Remus downstairs. "There are some nasty things in the basement. Have fun." Remus said.

            After sending Sirius to the basement he walked to the door to leave, as he did, he saw that Molly had a similar idea with the kids. He chuckled as he saw her banishing them to the basement as well. "Good, they can all commiserate together through work." Remus thought to himself.

            He was only going for short duty for now, he wanted to be home at least an hour before Harry was. To help Sirius if nothing else. To do that, he would have to quickly leave so he could finish his task and be back.

            Remus left, and was able to be back half an hour before Harry. He found Sirius still in the basement where he had left him. "You were right, Moony." Sirius said, panting when he finally noticed Remus . "This is good for working out frustrations and forgetting. The other kids are in the kitchen, if you are wondering."

             They heard the door open. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and positively bolted to it. When they did they breathed a deep sigh of relief, as they heard, "I knew it!"  (Go to the top of page 158.)

            "All right, all kids, upstairs, now." Mrs. Weasley said, her headache at hearing, _He got off_ making her irritable.

            "Sirius, Remus, I need to talk to you, now." Harry said, something had been burning at him ever since the end of the hearing. "Maybe in Sirius's room."

            "What's up." Sirius asked, promptly as they got there and shut the door.

             "My hearing made me realize something. The value of truth and friendship. I have been here with you almost all summer. I know how deeply you are in love with each other, how much you have dealt with, together." He paused.

  (AN-end of chapter the usual 11 pages? End on a Cliffie? No, not my style. She HATES cliffies, so I will make this chapter longer, and fill you in on what I plan.)

            Their eyes told him they were confused, told him to continue. "I know how much you would love to get married. If not legally, because Fudge is a bigot, then at least in your hearts, witnessed by your friends."

            "Harry." Remus said, frightened and tempted by the idea. No longer having to live in secrecy. In fear of others finding out. Hurting by the fact that he had to secretly seek kisses and hugs, and say 'I love you' to the man he loved.

            "Listen here, I will tell Ron and Hermione right now, as a test run of sorts. Then tonight, most of the Order will come together because of the hearing. Then if you don't tell them, I will."

            "Harry." Sirius started.

            "Harry is right, Sirius. We can't hide in the closet forever. I love you, and I want the world to know that. I want our relationship to be sanctified in front of those we love, just as we had planned." Remus said, taking Sirius's hands.

            "Just as you had planned." Harry said, pouncing on the slip.

            "Before Voldemort forced your parents into hiding, we were going to have a commitment ceremony, if not a marriage. Lilly had been planning it with full energy." Remus said.

"It was rather funny, a very pregnant lady waddling to so many shops in Diagon Alley." Sirius said, his eyes showing how much it meant to him that she had done this.  

 "Apparition can get screwed up because of the hormones, so she often had to take long rides on the Muggle Subway… And a panicky James would be checking up on her, every ten minutes. He wasn't allowed out much, you know, because of the fight the Aurors were always On Call. But whenever he could, he would as well."

 Harry smiled, his eyes tearing up as he heard how good friends his parents were.

 "So now," Harry said, coming back to his argument. "Let me, and the others in the order have a chance to do that for you. You can expect a reaction from Severus, when he hears. But, guess what, since when has his opinion mattered to anyone who is not a Slytherin."

Sirius smiled slightly, as did Remus. Harry knew that so badly wanted to be convinced to do this. "You can expect at least a few people to be on your side. Professors Dumbledore and McGonogal. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny. If not many more."

Sirius looked at Remus and they spoke to each other with their eyes for a bit. Then they sighed. "All right, go, talk to Ron and Hermione, see how they take it." 

"Ron, Hermione." Harry said, entering his and Ron's room. "We need to talk."

Hermione looked like she had been expecting this conversation for some days. Ron looked a little nervous, like he hadn't been expecting it and didn't know what it was about. "There is something I need to tell you. I will tell you in one go." Harry said, suddenly nervous. This was Sirius and Remus's life he was talking about. He steeled himself and said, as quickly as possible, "Pr-, Remus and Sirius are in love, and they are going to announce their intention to get committed."

            Hermione clapped her hands in joy, which made Harry take in a sigh of relief.

            Ron just looked stunned. "Whoa." He said. Ron's reaction worried Harry a bit. Hermione's reaction was a bit predictable, but Ron's…. "Wicked." Ron said, finally. "That's what you have been hiding all summer, you have been sneaking to see them, because they were hiding their relationship."

            Harry and Hermione were a bit shocked that he had noticed. "What." He said, when he saw them staring at him. "You think I wouldn't notice. You were gone practically every morning." Ron said, reminding Harry that they had been sharing a room, so Ron was in a position to notice these things.

            "How do you think everyone else is going to react." Ron asked, quietly, surprising Harry and Hermione for the second time that day.

            "I don't know." Harry said honestly. "But I do know, that this will show the true colors of many in the Order."

            "Agreed." Ron and Hermione said. "All we can do is show that we are there for them and that anyone who isn't, is not worth their time." Hermione said.

            "We are with you, Harry. And with Remus and Sirius." Ron said.

            "Thank you, guys." Remus and Sirius said, startling the trio, they hadn't noticed a very nervous couple at the doorway.

            __


	4. FINALLY! a new chapter

AN- this is back to close to 11 pages per chapter.

           THANK YOU to affectedmangoO a dedicated reviewer who helped restore my confidence in this fic.

          An apology, writer's block and a busy schedule make a nasty combination

                  **PLEASE R and R**

Harry noticed Remus and Sirius's rather sweaty palms. "Well come on in." Hermione said, with her hands on her hips. "As I understand it we have some planning to do."

            "Planning." Harry and Ron said, looking at each other.

            Hermione gave Harry a look that demonstrated her exasperation. "Of course planning, what were you planning to do? Just go down there and tell them. NO one does that. For no relationship. Telling friends takes planning. Making sure you don't say the wrong thing and annoy people."

            She gave a half-glance to Sirius to see if he would say anything, but found him listening intently. "So lead on, Master planner." Sirius said.

            "Actually, I think I have a plan." Harry said.

            "Speak now." Sirius commanded.

            "All right, I am expecting almost the entire order for dinner tonight." Harry said.

            "Yeah, mom is as well. She went straight to the kitchen after we stopped cleaning." Ron said.

            "So," Harry continued. "Casual as anything at dinner, I will say I have some good news. My godfather has decided, finally, to settle down. Everyone will start getting nervous, thinking you have been sneaking out and what-not. Then, I will say, to Remus Lupin."

            "But Harry, you are going to have to keep your temper in check. People are going to react in different ways. Just because people are shocked doesn't mean they don't support Sirius and Remus. It just means they are surprised." Hermione said. Then she looked at everyone. "We are all going to have to keep our tempers in check. Deal with what comes coolly and naturally."

            "Agreed." Everyone chorused. "Stage one, of telling everyone about our love."

            "Love, who is in love." Fred and George said coming in.

            Remus decided to practice what he had preached. "Sirius and I."

            "Congratulations." Fred and George said, without missing a beat.

            Everyone in the room smiled. It was little things like this that showed Fred and George's true characters.

            "When are you telling everyone." Fred asked without preamble.

            "Tonight at dinner." Ron told them.

            "Cool." George said.

            "We came up to tell Ron, Hermione, and Harry that a lot of the order is assembling."

            "Ah." Harry said. He knew what they were implying, it is time to eavesdrop. "We will join you soon."

            But they never got the chance as Molly called them for dinner. "Here goes." Harry said, looking at everyone.

            He reached over and squeezed Remus and Sirius's hands. "It will be okay." He whispered. "If not, I will see to the Order for you." Harry said, repeating what Sirius had told him about the hearing.

            Sirius laughed, recognizing the words.

            "It is so nice to hear you laugh, Padfoot." Remus murmured.

            Sirius hugged Remus.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione went downstairs and sat down at the dinner table, purposely putting Harry on the inside so he could sit by Remus and Sirius, and the trio would have a good view of almost everyone. (The table was very big and broad tonight as so many people were coming.) 

            Harry sat down at the dinner table, served himself some food, noticed that the table was almost full and opened his mouth. But Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm to stop him from talking. He looked at her, puzzled. _Wait a bit._ She mouthed.

            Harry was puzzled but agreeable. He knew that Hermione was better at sensing the moods of people and right time to spring things. So he waited until she nodded to him. Harry stood up. He took a deep breath. He noticed that everyone had gotten quiet, seeing him get up. _Casual, Harry, casual! Don't act like you expect them to react badly. _ "I have an announcement to make. My godfather, Sirius Black, has decided to settle down and someone else has been crazy enough to accept. So, in addition to getting ready for school I have a ceremony to plan. A ceremony for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry forced himself to smile broadly. He, taking Hermione's advice, didn't start clapping. He didn't want to pronounce the silence as everyone else absorbed the information.

            _No one knew that Remus and Sirius were even in love so this step to marriage was like a jolt to two levels. Then there was the added shock of Remus's and Sirius's sexual preference being males. No one knew that either_. 

            Harry knew he was trying to calm himself. He counted the seconds. One-two-three-four. Nymphadora Tonks recovered first. "Congrats, Siri. Remus." She got up and hugged her cousin and cousin-to-be.

            Then Kingsley walked around, with congratulations. Then, somewhat surprisingly came Mundungus Fletcher and Bill Weasley. Dung hugged Sirius and slapped Remus on the back. "Why you rascals, hiding this from 's all." Bill stuck with generic congratulations, then adding. "Let me go owl Charlie. He'd be very unhappy not to know ." Then he added, "and yes mum I will be careful." Before Molly could say anything.

Rather quickly after Bill came Arthur Weasley. He shook hands with the couple. "Thank you for trusting us." Arthur said, quietly to the couple.

Sirius and Remus beamed at the man. Arthur Weasley was a loyal friend. But after Arthur Weasley there was an embarrassed silence. In this silence most members of the Order looked down at the ground rather then each other. Harry sat down and put one hand over Sirius and Remus's clasped ones. Feeling the desperation, and tension in the hands of those he loved, his anger started to heighten to levels it rarely was. He felt his magical energy rise.

Sirius felt through his contact with his godson's hand that he was getting angry. A quick look at Remus saw that he had caught it too. Remus urgently looked at Sirius. Sirius pulled Harry towards him. "No. Don't get yourself into more trouble with the Ministry. You need to go back to Hogwarts. Calm yourself. Calm." Sirius whispered urgently.

Harry took deep breaths, but it really wasn't working. Wasn't the Order working to try to infuse love and friendship back in the Wizarding world? Wasn't the Order working to try and stop Prejudice? If so, then why weren't they practicing what they preached? If this is what the Order really is like, hypocrites, that I am glad I am not a member.

Just as Harry was about to ignore Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione's pleading glances and give everyone else a piece of his mind the door swung open and Professor Dumbledore walked in, his eyes twinkling albeit exhaustedly.

"What did I miss." He asked, still avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Sirius and Remus are getting 'married'." Harry said, knowing he had to tell Dumbledore, but a bit worried about his reaction and annoyed that Dumbledore wouldn't meet his eyes.

The twinkle in Dumbledore grew. "Congratulations." Dumbledore said, and came over to give Sirius and Remus hugs. "One of the greatest things love is. Especially to find love in a time of darkness. Your love symbolizes what this order stands for, for darkness can be fought only with love, friendship, and trust."

Harry let out a breath. _Professor Dumbledore may not be my favorite person right now, but he definitely just renewed my confidence in the Order and its goals._

Harry saw that Sirius was thinking the same thing. Harry smiled at Sirius who had given Professor Dumbledore an effusive hug. 

"So, what are your plans." Dumbledore asked the couple, a bit uncharacteristically.

"We, we hadn't gotten that far yet." Remus said, Remus and Sirius quickly talked with their eyes," We would like to know, though, if you would Officiate."

"Why I would be honored." Dumbledore said. "A miraculous and wonderous thing Marriages are."

"Harry has consented to plan the entire thing." Sirius said, rather wickedly, knowing that Harry had agreed to no such thing.

Remus reached over to whack Sirius. "No pressure, Harry. Honestly." He said.

Harry opened his mouth to say that he, if Ron and Hermione would help him, would have no problems. But before he could Sirius recovered and picked up a plate to hit Remus. But Remus had anticipated the move and had quickly moved his chair back so Sirius hit air. Sirius scowled at Remus who grinned. Harry, Fred, and George laughed as Sirius chased Remus around the long table. Dung Fletcher wanted to help Sirius so he reached out and grabbed for Remus as he passed, but ended up grabbing Sirius instead, which allowed Remus to reach the other side of the table. Dung quickly let go and Sirius went in pursuit again but the game was over.

"No, seriously, Remus, it is no problem." Harry said, still grinning. "On one condition, though."

"What." Remus and Sirius asked in unison.

"Ron and Hermione help me. I will need someone who knows the ins and outs of the wizarding world, and someone who is a master planner."

"Ask them." Sirius said.

Hermione blushed. "I would love to."

"No duh, mate." Ron said as Harry and Hermione turned to him.

Harry beamed. "Well, we had better get started."

"Sirius, Remus, what are your plans for telling the rest of the Order? Or would you like me to take care of it." Professor Dumbledore asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and talked with their eyes. Both of them would've loved to push the responsibility off on Professor Dumbledore, but they knew it wouldn't be fair. But they also knew having Professor Dumbledore give his blessing would add a lot to the cause. The Order was comprised of a good number of people who supported Dumbledore so if he supported them…

"Well," Remus said at last, "what about this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, listen up as well, if the invitations were sent just before the next Order meeting, then at it you announce your support in whatever way you think best."

"Professor Lupin" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Remus." Remus said, firmly, then she gestured at her to continue.

"I think it may be better if maybe w-someone, I am not saying this just so we can see who is in the Order, we will see most of the people who are invited at the wedding, hands out the invitations just before the meeting, and then Professor Dumbledore shows his support. Because otherwise people will talk, and the people who are loudest will be the ones who are against it."

"Which may sway those in the middle." Remus said, slowly, seeing the wisdom in her words. He looked at Sirius who nodded.

Then Remus looked at Professor Dumbledore. He just smiled enigmatically. "This is your arena, not mine."

"All right, well, the plan Hermione came up with sounds good." Remus said.

"When is the next Order meeting." Harry asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Hermione yelped. "We have an entire wedding to plan for the _entire_ Order of the Phoenix and family members of Order members in two weeks, when two of the planners don't even know the inns and outs of the wizarding world."

Harry and Ron turned together and comforted Hermione for a second. "We can do it." Harry said.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore, when will you be around." Ron asked. "Or would Owling be a better method."

When Hermione and Harry gave him a perplexed look he said. "Each officiator has a different style, and we have to coordinate with that style, order different kinds of flowers, etc." He got defensive seeing their surprised look. "I _have_ been to weddings before, you know."

"No, we weren't surprised at you, I was just annoyed at myself for not catching it." Hermione said quickly. "After all, _I_ have been to weddings before too."

Ron looked a bit suspicious but gave in. Professor Dumbledore waited along the sidelines until the matter was discussed. "Unfortunately, my schedule is so that I will not be able to make it in person very often. So instead, I will owl you my plans and what I will need." Dumbledore looked at his watch, which was spinning madly. "Alas, I have already spent longer here then I should have." Without waiting for anything more, Dumbledore bid everyone farewell, congratulated Remus and Sirius again, then left. After Dumbledore left, Hermione said to the boys. "Let's start."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione, went upstairs to Harry and Ron's room to start the planning.

Remus excused himself then closed the locks behind Professor Dumbledore. "We have something quite important to discuss." Molly Weasley said, without preamble coming up to the couple when Remus returned.

"What." Remus asked, doing his best to keep panic out of his voice.

"What you two want for a wedding present?"

Remus and Sirius cracked up, they had both gotten a little worried. Molly was someone they really wanted on their side in all of this. Partially because of the strain it would cause on everyone if she weren't. The Weasleys and Harry had a good relationship, and neither Sirius nor Remus wanted it tarnished because of them. They did not want Harry to have to choose whom he was going to love. Even if Sirius and Remus knew that he would choose them.

Remus let Sirius speak on this. This might be a good time for Sirius and Molly to grow to appreciate and care for one another. Sirius considered this for a moment, after realizing that Remus wanted him to answer, then choosing his words carefully, "We would like two things. First of all, your blessings. Secondly, for you to care for our godson as you have been doing. Treating him like your son."

Remus closed his eyes in appreciation. _How can he be both so dense and so sensitive at the same time? How can Sirius come up with the best things to say?_

Remus opened his eyes in time to see Molly beam. He also saw, though, Sirius start to speak again. Remus tensed again, he knew that sometimes Sirius would say something wonderful then completely mess it up by saying something horrible.

Sirius looked at Molly seriously. "By saying this, I do not mean that you are always right about how to care for Harry. But I am saying that your heart is in the right place and I appreciate that."

Remus let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank you." Molly said again. "And I guess, I should say the same. Your heart is in the right place. Usually." Molly whispered the last word so that only Remus heard it.

Remus smiled at Molly, ignoring the last word. Sirius and Molly had made a good first step an important first step. Molly yawned. "Forgive me. It has been a long day and I am on duty first thing tomorrow. Tonks was just called for an emergency Aurors meeting and I am the only one." She said, responding to their looks of surprise. Molly had been on 'cleaning headquarters duty' for the summer, rarely doing outside missions and she was never scheduled for duty in the daytime. "Speaking of which, R, um, Sirius, would you watch the kids for tomorrow while I am on duty. Just make sure that they all… oh, you know what to do! If you want to give them a break to plan the wedding, I won't hold it against you."

_That was step two. Initiated by Molly. Interesting._

"Of course. Maybe we will tackle doxies, and let Ron, Hermione, Harry, and myself take a few hours off to join Remus and plan the wedding." Sirius said.

"Sounds good." Molly yawned again. "I will have lunch ready and it will be in my room so that Kreacher can't get to it."

"And I will order him to not go near a platter of food charmed with the letter M above it." Sirius said. "Excuse me and I will go do that."

"I am going to bed anyways." Molly said, and then she changed her mind. "Or I will make lunch, let me see."

Sirius went to find Kreacher. "Do NOT go near food charmed with the letter above it. Do nothing to such food."

Kreacher bowed deeply. "Your wish is my command." "You sad sad master, broke the mistress's heart you did."

Sirius's face darkened. "Enough." He roared. "Go to your room, den, sleeping place."

Kreacher bowed and left.

Sirius met Remus in Harry's room. "All right." Harry said. "We have ordered some wedding books to get some order forms. Tonks has said that she will go to Diagon alley and see what she finds."

"I will talk to Professor Dumbledore about letting the three of you go to Diagon Alley." Remus said.

 "That would be rather helpful." Hermione said. "As, if nothing else, the invitations need to be ordered SOON."

"Wait a minute." Harry said, an idea striking him. "Fred and George."

"What about my brothers." Ron asked, confused.

"They are of age wizards who have a talent for such things. Maybe Fred and George could charm parchment to be cool invitations."

"How would we trust them not to prank." Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Most people would laugh, and we'd make sure Fred and George's signature was very visible so they knew it was them. But, I don't think they will, as they know these will get back to their mother. Plus, I think they want the wedding to be beautiful too much."

Harry looked at Ron, who said. "Brilliant, mate." Then they looked at Hermione, who sighed.

"I will go get them." Remus said.

"This also saves us some money." Ron said. "I mean, they can't charge as much as professional invitation-makers."

"Speaking of which." Hermione said. "What exactly is our budget."

"Money is not of any concern. The Black Vaults are full. If nothing else, we'll sell some stuff to Dung. He has been eying the silver." Sirius said.

"Wicked." Ron said.

Remus was back with the twins in a few. "So, we have a proposition for you. We'd like to hire you to make up invitations for us."

"What design." Fred asked, suspiciously.

"We will trust you to make beautiful cards, and not prank." Sirius said, chiming in. "Jokes, maybe harmless ones, but no pranks."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Fine." They said.

Then the group haggled the price down. "We will give you the count… soon." Remus said, giving Sirius a 'let's go look'. "We have to show the list to Dumbledore." Remus groaned. "How are we going to do this quickly and efficiently? He himself said that he would be too busy to stop by too often, but we can't owl him the list."


End file.
